Hora de peligros
by caty.pin
Summary: El doctor herido aterriza forzadamente la TARDIS cuando esta regenerándose , y se encuentra con un mundo completamente distinto que nunca antes había conocido , junto a derpy y sus amigas deberán salvar al mundo, aunque nadie sospecha que la historia dará un giro inesperado. -continuacion: la venganza plateada-
1. Algo inesperado

******La mayoria**** de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

**Bueno este es mi primer fan fic espero que les guste.**

* * *

En un lugar llamado ponyville vivía una pony llamada derpy , una pony de crin dorada con una cola que le hacia juego y pelaje gris con los ojos de color dorado y viscos y con un par de alas.

La pony se levanto como cualquier día , se lavo la cara y se peino su despeinada crin y cola,se puso su uniforme y bajo a prepararse un desayuno rápido , ya que llegaba tarde a su empleo.

Salio volando de su casa con unos muffins para comer luego y fue lo más rápido que pudo a su empleo de cartera, le dieron unas cartas que repartir , cuando las repartió todas se sentó en una mesa del parque a comer sus muffins en cuanto saco los muffins apareció un pony.

Era su amigo y compañero de trabajo Broken Climate , un pegaso de crin y cola color marrón ojos color café y pelaje marrón claro.

-Hola derpy! necesito que me hagas un favor y que entregues estas cartas por mi , me tengo que retirar por un asunto urgente y estas cartas ya no pueden esperar mas tiempo para ser entregadas- dijo el pegaso-.

-Muy bien -respondió derpy- las entregare yo no te hagas problema.

-Muchas gracias derpy ,te debo una -dijo broken entregándole 3 sobres-.

-No me debes nada -dijo derpy agarrando los sobres-.

-Adiós derpy -dijo broken mientras se iba volando a toda velocidad-.

-Bueno parece que tendré que empacar , hay 2 que hay que entregar lejos y una es acá serca -dijo para si misma-mejor que me apure tienen sello de urgente.

Y así derpy salio disparada hasta su casa , empaco una manta unos muffins una linterna y salio volando a toda velocidad.

-Entregare primero la que esta mas serca -dijo derpy para si misma- y luego entregare las demas.

Solo tardo unos minutos en llegar al primer destino, una pony le dio las gracias y cerro la puerta.

-Ahora a entregar las demás -pensó derpy-.

Y así se fue volando a toda velocidad a entregar las otras cartas.

Le costo encontrar la ubicación donde tenia que entregar la segunda carta pero lo logro y otra ves le agradecieron y cerraron la puerta.

-Bueno solo queda la ultima -pensó derpy- mejor que me apure ya empieza a oscurecer.

Pasaron horas y derpy no encontraba el lugar a donde tenia que entregar la carta , ya habia oscurecido cuando encontró el lugar.

-Muchas gracias -dijo un unicornio- necesitaba saber la respuesta , gracias te invitaria a quedarte esta noche pero no puedo , lo siento.

-No importa -dijo derpy- me las puedo arreglar sola esta noche.

-Gracias de nuevo y lo siento-dijo el unicornio-.

-No pasa nada-dijo derpy-estare bien , buenas noches.

-Buenas noches -respondio el unicornio-.

Y con eso derpy se fue caminando ya cansada de volar hasta una zona donde poder dormir.

La pegaso ya había comido unos muffins y puesto la manta en el suelo para dormir cuando de repente ollo un sonido extraño , no era un sonido que conociese.

La pegaso se levanto dispuesta a investigar de donde había salido ese sonido cuando supo de donde venia fue corriendo a ver que era.

Cuando llego al sitio de donde había escuchado el sonido vio una caja azul muy alta y con una luz en la sima y tenia un letrero que decía "police box" en medio de un bosque.

-Que rayos..-fue lo primero que pensó derpy mientras se alejaba-.

Entonces escucho un ruido dentro de esa caja y por unas ventanas aparecía una luz dorada.

Derpy se escondió en unos arbustos que había serca.

**Mientras tanto dentro de la TARDIS**

El doctor no podía pensar estaba sintiendo un profundo dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo , la ultima ves que lo habían lastimado lo dejaron gravemente herido y ya veía indicios de que se iba a regenerar.

La TARDIS estaba fuera de control mientras el herido doctor corría de un lado para el otro apretando botones y jalando manijas.

Cuando termino de estabilizar la TARDIS estaba apunto de salir cuando no pudo aguantar más la regeneración y estallo en una luz dorada , cuando termino de regenerarse se abrió la puerta de la TARDIS y callo inconsciente.

**Devuelta afuera de la TARDIS**

Derpy estaba asustada , no entendía que susedia luego de que vio desaparecer la luz dorada una puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un pony terrestre , estaba inconsciente tenia una crin parada de color marrón con una cola que hacia juego y pelaje color café con una cutie marck en forma de reloj de arena.

Derpy se acerco al pony desmallado o eso quería creer en cuanto lo toco para ver si reaccionaba el pony se agito pero no se despertó , derpy sin saber que hacer se le ocurrió llevarlo adonde tenia su manta.

La pony con mucho esfuerzo lo arrastro asta llegar al lugar y lo dejo en la manta.

Unos minutos después cuando derpy se proponía a dormir el pony despertó , tenia ojos azules y parecía confundido.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿quien eres? y ¿que hago aquí? - pregunto el pony rápido y asustado-.

Derpy no pudo evitar reír al ver al pony tan nervioso.

-Estas en ponyville , yo me llamo derpy y que haces aquí , pues yo te arrastre cuando estabas inconsciente hasta aquí , como llegaste no se.. -respondió derpy algo avergonzada por decir eso ultimo-.

* * *

_**Bueno ese es el primer capitulo , espero que les alla gustado y dejen sus reviews, quiero saber que piensan de la historia.**_

_**Hasta luego :D**_


	2. ¿Doctor que?

**La mayoría de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

-Ah bueno... adiós -dijo el pony intentando incorporarse y volviendo a caer- ¿pero que? mis manos! ¿que susedio?.

Derpy no pudo contener un nuevo ataque de risa.

-No entiendo de que hablas-dijo la pony entre risas-.

-Bueno.. adiós -decía el pony nervioso intentando pararse sin éxito y volviendo a intentar pararse temblando-.

Derpy no entendía la prisa del pony por irse , ¿adiós? ¿por que estaba tan apurado?.

De pronto derpy pensó en empezar una conversasion , tenia por alguna razón ganas de conocer más a ese extraño pony.

-¿Y como se llama?-pregunto derpy-.

-¿Que cosa? Ah! -dijo el pony- soy el doctor.

-¿Doctor que?-pregunto derpy-.

Al escuchar la pregunta el pony empalideció.

-Doctor doctor... Whooves! , doctor whooves -dijo el pony algo nervioso-.

Derpy no entendía porque se ponía tan nervioso.

-Bueno adiós -dijo el pony que ya había logrado pararse y se disponía a irse caminando-.

-Espere doctor whooves!-dijo derpy- ¿usted sabe a donde se dirige?.

-No pero no importa mientras me aleje de este lugar-murmuro el doctor tan bajo que no lo alcanzo a oír derpy-.

Derpy voló y le trabo el paso.

-Muévete -dijo el doctor sorprendido pero esto paso rápido-.

-No -respondió derpy-.

El doctor la esquivo y se fue caminando , obviamente la pegaso lo siguió volando.

Luego de un rato de seguirlo derpy veía que el pony no notaba que lo seguía pero de pronto escucho:

-¿Cuanto más me vas a seguir?-dijo el doctor levantando la viste y viendo a la pegaso directamente con una mirada fría-.

Derpy se quedo como piedra , ¿cuando la había notado? se preguntaba derpy.

-eh...-solo alcanzo a decir la pegaso-.

El doctor bajo la mirada negando con la cabeza y siguió caminando.

Derpy se quedo helada, le tardo unos minutos recuperarse y volver a seguirlo ella sentía que quería estar con ese pony misterioso.

-Deja de seguirme-le dijo el doctor-. y si lo vas a hacer aslo a pie tu sombra no me deja ver por donde camino.

Derpy se puso colorada , no se había dado cuenta de que con la luz de la luna dejaba una sombra.

Derpy aterrizo algo avergonzada.

El doctor se paro y la miro por unos momentos y dijo:

-Si tanto quieres saber a donde voy deja de espiarme y sígueme de una buena ves sin esconderte.

Derpy volvió a ponerse colorada al escuchar esas palabras y se puso al lado del doctor.

El la miro por unos momentos con una ceja levantada y siguió caminando.

Derpy estaba sorprendida , parecía saber perfectamente donde estaba ya que iba caminando a donde lo había encontrado.

Llegaron hasta el lugar donde estaba la caja azul y el pony se metió adentro.

Derpy no entendía para que entro , podía entrar un pony hay perfectamente pero no entendió para que.

Derpy se acerco a la caja y abrió la puerta , no podía creer lo que veía era enorme aquel lugar había escaleras puertas y unos paneles de control , ella rodeo la caja por afuera y luego entro.

El doctor la miraba mientras sonreía.

En ese momento derpy sintió que la vista se le oscurecía por completo.

-Esta es una de las primeras veces que alguien se desmalla -pensó el doctor mientras entraba a derpy a la TARDIS-.

Cuando derpy despertó estaba en una manta en el medio de un bosque con la linterna sus muffins y todo lo que había llevado.

-Todo eso fue un sueño -pensó derpy algo triste mientras veía que ya se había levantado la mañana-.

-Mejor como algo y me preparo para irme -pensó derpy-.

* * *

**Bueno ese es el 2 capitulo , espero que les guste.**

**Espero los reviews a ver que les pareció.**

**Bueno hasta el siguiente capitulo :D**


	3. Soledad

**La mayoría de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

**Nota: veran que en algunos capítulos que vendrán se describirán los pensamientos de el doctor y derpy , por ejemplo este capitulo , creo que ya lo notaron o lo notaran.  
**

* * *

**_Pensamientos de__ derpy_**

Derpy luego de comer los muffins que le quedaban guardo la manta y todo lo que había sacado , ya estaba lista para volver a ponyville cuando un sonido hiso que se asustara.

El pony café que créello que había soñado apareció detrás de ella.

-Te olvidas de esto -dijo el doctor devolviéndole la gorra de su uniforme-.

Derpy se sintió sorprendida por darse cuenta de que la noche anterior no había sido un sueño y un poco avergonzada porque la gorra no era muy importante pero no quería ir perdiendo partes de su uniforme cada ves que entregaba correo.

-Gracias-dijo derpy agarrando la gorra y poniéndosela- una pregunta...

-¿quieres saber si lo de anoche no fue un sueño?-pregunto el doctor- no , no fue un sueño.

Derpy lo miro sorprendida sentía que iba a volverse a desmallar ,cuando sus piernas espesaban a aflojar el doctor detuvo su caída.

-¿Otra ves?-dijo el doctor-valla que te sorprendiste bastante ninguno se desmallan simplemente primero se sorprenden y luego se acostumbran bueno... no todos.

Derpy lo miro incrédula aun no se había recuperado de la sorpresa y no entendía como los demás podían hacerlo.

-¿Estas bromeando?-Dijo derpy algo fastidiada , algo no muy común en ella-.

El doctor se puso algo colorado.

-Bueno solo vine a traer tu gorra-dijo el doctor en un tono algo duro -adiós.

El doctor ya se estaba yendo cuando derpy se animo a decir un débil y triste:

Adiós.

El doctor siguió caminando y derpy se dio media vuelta para irse , sentía que algo muy triste había pasado pero en realidad no paso nada del otro mundo.

**_Pensamientos del doctor_**

agarro la gorra de derpy y fue caminando despacio hasta donde estaba.

En el camino no pudo evitar sentirse algo melancólico ya que derpy era la primera persona que había conocido en ese mundo y la tenia que dejar para que no terminara como el resto de sus antiguos compañeros y compañeras.

-No -pensó el doctor-es por su bien y lo mas probable que no quiera acompañarme.

Cuando termino de pensar eso ya estaba detrás de ella.

-Te olvidas de esto -dijo el doctor algo melancólico pero disimulándolo lo más que podía le dio la gorra de su uniforme-.

Vio que la pegaso lo miraba sorprendida y por alguna razón solo hacerlo sentir peor.

-Gracias-dijo derpy agarrando la gorra y poniéndosela- una pregunta...

-¿quieres saber si lo de anoche no fue un sueño?-pregunto el doctor- no , no fue un sueño.

El doctor vio la sorpresa en la cara de la pegaso y como se le aflojaban las piernas , la atajo antes de que llegara al suelo.

-¿Otra ves?-dijo el doctor ,el trataba de sonar algo duro pero no podía evitar tener un poco de ese tono melancólico , que parecía que la pegaso no escucho-valla que te sorprendiste bastante ninguno se desmallan simplemente primero se sorprenden y luego se acostumbran bueno... no todos.

Vio como lo miraba la pegaso y pensó lo difícil que se le haría separarse de la pegaso , ya le tenia algo de cariño y al pensar esto se puso algo colorado , no podía evitar apegarse a algunas cosas o personas.

-Bueno solo vine a traer tu gorra-dijo el doctor en el tono mas duro que podía -adiós.

El doctor ya se estaba yendo cuando escucho un:

Adiós algo triste que venia de parte de derpy.

El doctor sintió que todas las fuerzas que había acumulado se derrumbaron en tan solo un segundo pero siguió caminando ,en un lugar donde derpy no lo alcanzara a ver se volteo y vio a derpy irse volando.

-No , no debo seguirla, es por su bien -pensó , ya era tarde porque ya estaba corriendo tras la pegaso-.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado el 3 capitulo , aprovecho y digo que la idea original que tenia era que el doctor se fuera... pero creo que eso hubiera sido mucho y preferí este final :D **

**Espero que les guste y espero sus opiniones, como siempre.**


	4. La perdida

**La mayoría de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

_Pensamiento de derpy_

Derpy había volado por al menos 10 minutos cuando escucho un grito pero no entendió que decía , se paro un momento y escucho una vos que gritaba , era un grito de auxilio , derpy al oírlo fue lo más rápido que pudo al lugar donde pensaba que provenía el grito pidiendo ayuda.

Cuando llego al lugar , derpy, escucho otro grito pidiendo ayuda esta ves era más claro de donde provenía.

Derpy fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta el lugar donde provenía el grito ,cuando llego se quedo perpleja al ver la escena.

Aterrizo ,estaba al borde de un acantilado, no se veía nada , de repente vio que algo se movía.

Un pony estaba agarra apenas del borde del acantilado.

Derpy corrió hasta estar al borde del acantilado y vio que era el doctor ,al verlo se sintió feliz y confundida ,feliz porque frente a ella estaba ese extraño pony y confundida porque no sabia como demonios había llegado de estar lo más tranquilo caminando a estar colgando de el borde de un acantilado y apunto de caerse.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso el pony se estaba resbalando y a punto de caer, derpy noto que estaba bastante herido, y la estaba mirando con una mirada suplicante de ayuda.

Derpy le sujeto una de las patas antes de que se resbalara.

El doctor jadeante le pidió entre jadeos que por favor lo subiera.

Parecía que estar al borde de la muerte lo hiciera mas amable, derpy se río al pensar esto y lo trato de subir cuando se dio cuenta de que se le estaba resbalando ,asustada ,derpy, agarro con su otra pata la del doctor e intento levantarlo con sus alas, no funciono.

El doctor la miraba con cara de angustia antes de pronunciar un apenas entendible:

"Gracias por intentarlo"antes de resbalarse y caer al profundo acantilado.

_Pensamientos del doctor_

El doctor ya estaba apunto de alcanzar a derpy cuando algo lo derribo.

-Que rayos..-pensó-.

Miro que lo había tirado y vio una figura que se movía muy rápido , pero pudo distinguir que era,un lobo.

El doctor se quedo paralizado mirando al lobo ,este lo miraba fijamente y no se le ocurrió otra cosa más que:

Correr

Y así lo hizo , corriendo a toda la velocidad que podía sin ver por donde iba , sola mente avanzando.

De repente vio que algo se movía al lado de el entre los arboles.

Miro para el otro lado y vio otra figura que también se movía.

Sin darse cuenta llego a un lugar despejado y vio que estaba al borde de un acantilado.

Se dio vuelta para mirar a lo que lo perseguía y vio como lentamente y en posición de ataque se acercaban 3 lobos.

El doctor no tenia ningún plan , ni siquiera el más tonto , sintió que estaba perdido cuando recordó algo.

-El destornillador-dijo mientras pensaba que aun quedaba una esperanza,recortaba a vérselo llevado cuando regreso a la TARDIS.

Empezó a buscar entre los bolsillos de su abrigo lo mas rápido que pudo.

Cuando lo encontró un lobo salto sobre el tumbándolo y mordiéndolo ,haciendo que tirase el destornillador sonico que termino al borde mismo del acantilado.

-Valla suerte la mía -pensó mientras tiraba al lobo que tenia arriba y iba a toda velocidad a agarrar el destornillador-.

Cuando estuvo a punto de agarrarlo algo lo tiro de la pata para atrás , hiriéndole la pierna y haciendo que cojeara.

Pero la cojera no evitaría que intentara agarrar el destornillador , lo cual consiguió.

Cuando lo agarro llego a apretar el botón antes de que la mayoría de los lobos saltara sobre el , pero uno ya lo estaba apunto de tumbarlo cuando apretó el botón.

El lobo callo al acantilado y el se quedo colgando , apenas logrando sostenerse cuando grito :

-AYUDA!-esperando que alguien estuviera lo suficientemente serca como para oírlo-.

Volvió a gritar 2 veces más ,cuando por fin llego alguien.

Era derpy , el doctor daba gracias al cielo que alguien lo hubiese escuchado , ya que si se caía lo más probable era o que muriera antes de poder regenerarse.

El doctor sentía como se iba resbalando poco a poco.

Vio como derpy agarro su pata antes de que se cayera.

-Por favor súbeme -dijo entre jadeos y sentía que ya casi no podía respirar-.

Vio como derpy lo miraba y soltaba una pequeña ricita , no sabia de que se reía la pegaso pero estaba seguro de que no era el momento para preguntar.

Sintió que se resbalaba y vio como derpy paraba de reír y su cara cambiaba a estar asustada y agarrar su otra pata y usar sus alas para impulsarlo , cosa que dejo de hacer viendo que no resultaba.

El doctor se sentía destruido , apenas se había regenerado y ya estaba al borde de hacerlo otra ves , si tenia suerte,sentía como se iba resbalando poco a poco, lo único que logro decir fue un débil y con lágrimas en los ojos:

"Gracias por intentarlo" antes de caer al vacío.

* * *

**Ese es el 4 capitulo.**

**Como siempre espero las opiniones.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	5. La alegria

La** mayoría de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

_Pensamientos de derpy_

Todo paso muy rápido que ni ella entendió que sucedió.

Lo primero que sucedió es que ella se lanzo lo más rápido que pudo volando buscando al doctor.

Cuando lo encontró sintió como su corazón latía más rápido, como empezaba a llorar, empezó a pensar que sucedería si no lo alcanzaba...

-No -pensó y esto hizo que fuese aun más rápido- lo alcanzare y detendré su caída.

Cuando derpy logro alcanzarlo y detener su caída ya se podía ver el el suelo.

Con toda la fuerza que pudo llego hasta el borde del acantilado , donde se cayo al suelo.

Cuando se recupero se puso al lado del doctor y iba a revisar si tenia pulso, justo en ese momento el pony abrió los ojos pesadamente y trato de levantarse pero cayo al suelo.

Derpy lo ayudo a sentarse , vio que cuando apoyaba una pata la sacaba rápidamente.

-Tiene una pata lastimada -decía para si misma mientras se acercaba para ver mejor al pony lastimado-.

-¿eh? a ,si..-dijo pesadamente el doctor-no lo había notado.

Vio como el pony ponía la pata en el suelo y la retiraba enseguida con una mueca de dolor.

Derpy recordó su pañuelo de tela.

-Podría servir para algo-pensó la pegaso, mientras se sacaba el pañuelo del cuello y se acercaba a la pata del doctor para vendarla-.

Cuando derpy estaba vendando la pata del pony escucho un susurro tranquilo diciéndole:

Gracias por todo , enserio , gracias.

Levanto la vista y vio que el pony la miraba con una mirada y una sonrisa tranquila y feliz.

Cuando derpy se levanto vio que aun la miraba fijamente a los ojos y enseguida volteo para otro lado.

-¿Que suced..?-pregunto el pony lo más tranquilo hasta que de la nada dejo de hablar- ah ya entiendo.

Derpy al oír eso se puso colorada.

Sintió como el pony la agarraba con su pata delantera sana y hacerla mirarle a los ojos , cuando la miro se río , lo cual no mejoro las cosas.

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos-dijo tranquilamente sonriendo , pero no una sonrisa de burla, una verdadera sonrisa-.

Derpy no entendió porque pero se acerco más al pony hasta estar pegada a el , y sintió como el se inclinaba y la besaba.

No sabia cuando había durado ese beso pero no le intereso ella estaba contenta.

_Pensamientos del doctor_

Al principio no entendía que sucedió , hace solo unos segundos estaba cayendo por un precipicio y ahora estaba en tierra junto a derpy que lo miraba fijamente , pero no a el sino solo a un punto fijo pensando en algo, esto le recordó a el.

Cuando intento pararse sintió un gran dolor en la pata delantera izquierda, lo que hizo que se cayera de cara al suelo.

Derpy lo ayudo a sentarse.

Cuando quiso apoyar una pata la saco rápidamente.

-Tiene una pata lastimada -decía la pegaso, y el doctor viendo que se acercaba un poco a su pata adolorida-.

-¿eh? a ,si..-dijo el doctor sarcásticamente, lo que parece que no resulto-no lo había notado.

Intento apoyar la pata en el suelo pero la saco inmediatamente y no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

Vio como la pegaso se sacaba su pañuelo de tela de su cuello y se acercaba a ponérselo en la pata.

El doctor solo pudo emitir con poca fuerza con débil:

Gracias por todo , enserio , gracias.

El la miraba sonriente y tranquilo , sentía que el peligro había pasado.

Vio como la pegaso se levantaba de repente vio como volteaba hacia otro lado y esto lo dejo extrañado.

-¿Que suced..?-pregunto el pony y de la nada dejo de hablar- ah ya entiendo.

Vio como la pony se ponía colorada y entonces la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos agarrándola con su pata sana y no pudo evitar reír , sentía que esa pony era especial.

Vio que la pegaso se ponía mas colorada.

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos-dijo tranquilamente-.

Vio como la pegaso se acercaba y el hiso lo mismo hasta estar pegada a ella y besarla.

¿Cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose? lo ignora completamente , el solo estaba feliz.

* * *

**Bueno como ven ahora, no lo mate jeje.  
**

**Espero que les guste el 5 capitulo y espero sus reviews , como siempre.  
**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo :D.  
**


	6. Parálisis

**La mayoría de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

Entonces hay fue cuando despertó.

-Todo había sido un sueño -pensó- y lo peor del sueño es que se dio cuenta de que el se había enamorado de una pegaso! ¿acaso se había terminado de volver loco?.

-Esto no esta nada bien-pensó-y esas señales... no me agradan para nada, pero pueden esperar.

Miro a derpy y vio que ella lo estaba mirando con cara de duda, el no podía parar sus sentimientos... sus sentimientos eran como una bola de preocupación, duda, enojo con el mismo y soledad.

No podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos , no era el momento adecuado para hacerlo, se odiaba a si mismo por perseguir a la pegaso sabiendo que tenia que dejarla, ahora ya no tenia opciones.

-¿Estas bien?-Le pregunto la pegaso al doctor con una cara de : parece que estallara en cualquier momento-.

-Si-respondió el doctor- todo bien.

-Podríamos ir a ponyville...-dijo derpy aun con la misma cara-.

-Claro-dijo el doctor con una sonrisa- Allons-Y.

Derpy sonrío y empezó a caminar adelante del doctor.

Cuando derpy volteo y empezó a caminar el doctor la siguió pensativo y no hablo en casi todo el trayecto.

-Bueno... y tu nombre? solo me dijiste tu apellido y dudo que sea el verdadero-decía la pegaso-.

-...

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto derpy mientras se volteaba-.

-...

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto derpy moviéndole una pata frente a los ojos-.

-...

-DOCTOR RESPONDA!-grito derpy mientras lo agitaba-.

-aaa! ¿que sucede? ¿porque te detuviste?-dijo el doctor como despertando de un transe-.

-Estas bromeando-le dijo derpy mirándolo con cara seria-.

-...

-Doctor , ¿otra vez?-pregunto derpy perdiendo la paciencia-.

Pero derpy no obtenía ninguna respuesta.

-vale sigamos-dijo derpy dando media vuelta-.

Cuando avanzo unos pasos y se volteo a ver si el pony la seguía vio que no se movió y quedo mirando a la nada.

-Debes estar bromeando-dijo derpy-.

Sin embargo el doctor no se movía , y derpy ya se estaba preocupando.

Derpy fue hasta el doctor y lo empujo un poco , nada , no se movía, lo empujo hasta un lago y no hizo ningún movimiento.

Derpy le tiro un poco de agua y por fin reacciono.

-Que rayos?!-fue lo primero que dijo- der... ¿como llegue hasta aquí, no íbamos por un camino?

Derpy no podía creer que el pony no se hubiese dado cuenta de nada.

-¿Que sucede?-dijo el doctor secándose-.

-Te quedaste mirando a la nada-respondió derpy con impaciencia-.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto el doctor-no debió ser nada.

-Bueno sig..-decía el doctor dejando de hablar en un momento y mirando a la nada-.

-DOCTOR!-grito derpy-.

Y otra ves el doctor se había quedado paralizado.

Derpy le tiro otra vez agua en la cara.

-Eh! deja de mojarme-se quejo el doctor-.

-Y tu deja de paralizarte-le respondió derpy-.

El doctor se había puesto colorado al escuchar eso.

-No se porque me paralizo debe ser...-dejo de hablar cuando se desmallo-.

-Debes estar de broma-dijo derpy sacudiendo al pony que no se despertaba-.

Derpy miro al cielo , había oscurecido ya y parece que tendrían que quedarse esa noche allí.

Derpy puso la manta en el suelo y estaba dispuesta a dormir cuando se dio cuenta el hambre que tenia , y ya no le quedaban mas muffins que comer y se tenia que conformar con dormir sin comer.

-Buenas noches doctor-dijo entre bostezos-.

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo 6 , espero que les allá gustado. **

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo.  
**


	7. Ponyville

**La mayoría de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

Cuando derpy despertó el doctor seguía inconsciente aunque extrañamente, sin heridas.

Derpy se levanto y lo empujo un poco y nada, lo empujo un poco mas fuerte y apenas se movió lo volvió a empujar y se despertó.

-Hoooola derpy...-dijo con un gran bostezo y se frotaba la cara-.

-Hola doctor-dijo derpy sin fuerzas-.

-Debemos ir a ponyville, ya no tengo mas comida-dijo derpy , y diciendo esto ultimo se escucho un fuerte ruido que provenía de su panza-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo el doctor y enseguida volvió a bostezar- aunque no creo que pueda caminar mucho , ya que me despertaste antes de tiempo.

-Y yo no puedo cargarte , así que tendrás que caminar-dijo derpy algo malhumorada y dando media vuelta para seguir caminando-.

El doctor no entendía el malhumor de la pony aunque tenia una idea que era por que se tuvo que acostar en el suelo , sin cenar después de dar una buena caminata y tener que levantarse a la madrugada.

-¿Que esta esperando?-escucho decir a derpy-.

-Nada-dijo el doctor corriendo tras la pegaso que ya había avanzado unos cuantos metros-.

Cuando le alcanzo el paso la miro y vio como ella desviaba la vista hacia otro lado.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el doctor algo extrañado por lo que estaba haciendo la pegaso-.

-Si-dijo cortante derpy-.

En ese momento el doctor sintió un escalofrío y instintivamente miro hacia otro lado.

-¿Doctor has planeado quedarte aquí.. un tiempo?-dijo derpy algo tímida-.

-Mmm... no estoy seguro pero quizás-respondió el doctor aun pensando en el tema de quedarse-.

Luego de un largo rato de silencio el doctor escucho decir a derpy:

-Llegamos-dijo la pony con una sonrisa-.

El doctor estaba realmente impresionado , no se había imaginado un lugar así.

El doctor estaba admirando todo cuando de repente derpy dijo:

-Bueno voy a ir a mi casa a comer algo , ¿quiere venir doctor?-dijo derpy-.

-Claro-respondió-.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de derpy salio una pony corriendo a toda velocidad a abrazarla.

-DERPY VOLVISTE!-grito una pony de crin y cola naranja, y de piel amarilla.

-Hola carrot top, me retrase en enviar algunas cartas-dijo derpy tranquilamente-.

El doctor vio como rápidamente la pony de crin naranja se volteaba hacia el con una ceja levantada.

-Y tu quien eres-dijo la pony en un tono cortante-.

-Tranquila carrot top el es un pony que conocí cuando entregaba unas cartas, se llama..-decía derpy cuando la interrumpió el doctor-.

-Soy Time Turner -dijo el doctor-.

-oh hola -dijo carrot top-.

En ese momento se escucho otro rugido de panza de parte de derpy.

-Entremos a comer algo-dijo derpy-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo el doctor-.

-Pasen , tengo preparado el almuerzo-dijo carrot top sonriendo-.

Cuando el doctor y derpy entraron carrot top cerro la puerta.

-Voy a hacer más comida para time ya que solo prepare para tu y yo ,derpy -dijo carrot top-.

-Bien -respondió derpy- mientras el doctor se podría bañar.

El doctor se miro y vio que estaba bastante sucio.

-¿Donde esta el baño?-dijo el doctor-.

-Sígueme-dijo derpy empezando a caminar hacia un pasillo-.

El doctor la siguió hasta el baño y escucho las indicaciones de derpy de donde estaba cada cosa.

Cuando el doctor termino de bañarse dudo de ponerse la ropa que le había quedado , pero se las puso igual.

Cuando el doctor termino de vestirse y acomodarse la ropa vio que tenia una figura en ambos lados de su cuerpo, tenían forma de reloj de arena.

-Valla que derpy aun tiene muchas cosas que contarme-pensó, y salio del baño en dirección a la cocina-.

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo 7 , corto pero no había mucho que contar ahora.**

**Espero sus opiniones como siempre :D  
**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo.  
**


	8. Invitacion

**La mayoría de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

**Nota: me estoy tardando un poco mas en pensar los capítulos ya que las ideas no llegan tan rápido jeje.**

* * *

Derpy vio como el doctor entraba tranquilamente a la cocina mientras ella ponía el plato de el en la mesa.

Vio como el doctor sonreía tranquilamente.

-Gracias derpy y carrot -dijo mientras se acercaba a el plato-.

-De nada-dijeron ambas a unisono-.

Derpy noto un poco de nervios al ver la comida , se imagino que no sabría de que modo comer el sándwich entonces ella se sentó a la mesa y empezó a comer el de ella.

Noto como se tranquilizaba y se sentaba a la mesa y hacía lo mismo.

Carrot top ya había comido el suyo y estaba tomando algo de jugo cuando se escucho unos golpes en la puerta.

-Yo voy-dijo carrot top-.

Carrot top abrió la puerta y vio a una pegaso de crin celeste verdosa y con cola que le hacia juego , ojos del mismo color , piel blanca y con una cutie mark en forma de estrella color naranja.

-Hola Nordlicht -dijo carrot top con una sonrisa- pasa-.

-Hola carrot, ya sabes que prefiero que me llames astéri -dijo la pegaso mientras entraba en la casa-.

-Hola astéri -dijo derpy cuando se acerco a ver quien era el que había tocado la puerta- siento no haberte ayudado con pintar tu casa.

-No te preocupes-dijo la pegaso- ten derpy te traje una invitación a una fiesta que se ara en unos días.

-Gracias astéri , nos vemos-dijo derpy agarrando la invitación-.

-Adiós -dijo astéri que se dio vuelta y salio de la casa volando-.

Cuando carrot top y derpy volvieron el doctor ya había terminado de comer y estaba tomando un poco de jugo.

-¿Que es eso?-pregunto el doctor viendo fijamente la tarjeta que sostenía derpy-.

-Es una invitación a una fiesta -dijo derpy mirando la tarjeta-... y es formal y se debe ir con pareja.

-¿Y?-dijo el doctor viendo la cara que ponía derpy-.

-Nada... yo mejor no voy-dijo derpy-.

El doctor la miro con cara de duda.

-¿ Y porque no vas?-pregunto el pony-.

Fue carrot top quien respondió.

-Ella no es muy formal que digamos...y no tiene pareja, aparte no tiene ropa formal-dijo algo abatida-.

-Tu tienes una pareja-dijo el doctor-.

-Si -respondió carrot top-.

-¿Cuando es la fiesta?-pregunto el doctor-.

-¿Planeas ir?... bah es en 2 semanas en el imperio de cristal-dijo derpy-.

El doctor se quedo pensando , no estaría mal ir con derpy a esa fiesta pero parecía que ella no quería ir.

-¿Tu quieres ir?-pregunto el doctor-.

Derpy solo hizo una sonrisa triste.

-¿Quien no querría ir? , son las mejores fiestas que hay , eso me han dicho-dijo abatida y con las orejas caídas-.

El doctor se quedo pensando unos minutos hasta que dijo.

-¿Quieres ir con migo?-dijo el pony tranquilamente-.

Derpy se sorprendió al oír eso , nadie le había preguntado si quería que fuese su compañera.

-¿Seguro?-dijo derpy-.

-Solo si quieres-dijo el doctor-.

-Claro-dijo derpy sonriendo-.

El doctor sonrió.

-Tengo que irme-dijo carrot top-.

Cuando paso al lado de derpy escucho que le susurro al oído:

-Tienes suerte-dijo carrot top mientras se iba-.

* * *

**Bueno ese fue el capitulo 8 , últimamente son bastantes cortos ya que no hay demasiado que contar, tratare de hacerlos mas largos .**

**Se me ocurrió poner en la historia mi oc (astéri).**

**Bueno espero que les guste la historia y espero sus opiniones.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	9. La bienvenida pinkie pie

**La mayoría de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

Cuando se escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrándose el doctor mio a derpy pensativo.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto derpy con miedo de que allá cambiado de opinión-.

-No , solamente estaba pensando en preguntarte algo-dijo el doctor-.

-¿Que cosa?time turner -diciendo el nombre con una sonrisa-.

El doctor se rió.

-Es sobre el dibujo de los costados..-dijo Time-.

-Oh te refieres a la cutie mark -dijo derpy- representan el talento especial de cada pony.

Time la miro con cara de desconcierto.

Derpy sonrió.

-Tu talento debe estar relacionado con el tiempo -dijo derpy mirando la cutie mark de Time-.

Time soltó unas carcajadas.

-¿Y tu talento especial?¿que tiene que ver ser cartera con las burbujas?-dijo Time-.

-Eh... no recuerdo aun para mi es un misterio-dijo algo sonrojada-.

Time la miro incrédulo.

-Bueno... que tal si damos una vuelta y me enseñas el lugar...-dijo Time-.

-Claro-dijo derpy sonriendo-.

Mientras daban una vuelta derpy le iba diciendo algunas cosas sobre ponyville cuando una pony derribo a Time.

Tenia crin y cola color fucsia y piel rosa claro , ojos azules y tenia una cutie mark de globos.

-Tu eres el pony nuevo de que todos hablaban! , estoy segura que no te conozco y conozco a TODOS-dijo la pony hablando rápido-.

-¡Pinkie pie!-dijo derpy- si es el nuevo pony pero déjale espacio.

Time se paro aturdido.

-BIENVENIDO!-grito pinkie pie- a propósito ¿cual es tu nombre?.

-Time turner..-dijo Time aun aturdido-.

-Hablas muy despacio , ¿porque todos son tan calmados?es aburrido...-decía pinkie pie diciendo un montón de palabras por segundo, y siguió hablando-.

-Eh... pinkie pie..-decía derpy al ver que la pony seguía hablando y parecía no escucharla-.

-Que-dijo la pony rápido y cortante-.

-Yo le estaba mostrando el lugar a time...-dijo derpy-.

-Oh... ¿que tal si se lo mostramos las dos?-dijo pinkie pie-.

-PINKIE PIE VEN A AYUDAR TE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO-se escucho un grito a lo lejos mientras aparecía una pegaso de piel celeste y crin y cola multicolores , con ojos un tono rosado y una cutie mark de una nube con un rayo de color rojo azul y amarillo-.

-Oh me había olvidado , ya voy rainbow -dijo pinkie pie- lo siento , sera otra vez time.

Cuando pinkie pie y rainbow dash se fueron derpy miro time y lo vio muy confundido.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?-dijo time-.

Derpy se rió a carcajadas.

-Pinkie pie paso-dijo con una sonrisa y con ese comentario hizo reír time-.

-Que tal si te presento a algunas amigas , a rainbow dash y a pinkie pie ya las conociste-dijo derpy-.

-Me parece bien-dijo time con una sonrisa-.

-Primero te voy a presentar a twilight , creo que te agradara-dijo derpy-.

-Bueno vamos-dijo time-.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un lugar donde había un árbol, que tenia ventanas y puertas.

Derpy golpeo la puerta.

Una unicornio purpura con crin violeta lisa y con un mechón rosa , con cola que hacia juego y con ojos violetas abrió la puerta.

-Hola derpy -dijo twilight- ¿quien es el? ¿y que te trae por aquí?.

-El es un amigo nuevo al quien le estoy mostrando el lugar y pensé venir a visitarte-dijo derpy-.

Twilight sonrío.

-¿Como te llamas?-dijo twilight-.

-Soy time turner -dijo time-.

-Pasen , mi dragón les traerá algo de tomar mientras termino de ordenar algo-dijo twilight-.

Derpy y time pasaron , cuando twilight se fue time le pregunto a derpy:

-¿Su dragón? ¿a que se refiere?-dijo time-.

Derpy solo sonrío y no llego a responder porque ya había aparecido un dragoncito pequeño de color violeta y escamas verdes con una bandeja y dos bebidas.

-Hola derpy , hola señor turner -dijo el dragón- aquí tienen unos vasos de jugo de naranja.

Derpy vio lo impresionado que estaba time la ver el dragón , y mas cuando supo que hablaba.

-¿Como te llamas?-dijo time-.

-Spike -respondió el dragón-.

-Gracias spike , puedes llamarme time-dijo time-.

-De nada señor time-dijo spike-.

-... puedes llamarme solo time no hace falta lo de señor-dijo time-.

-Bueno time-dijo spike sonriendo-.

-Ya termine de ordenar lo que tenia que hacer , bienvenido señor turner -dijo twilight-.

-Pueden llamarme solo time-dijo otra ves time-.

-Bueno time-dijo twilight sonriendo- no me e presentado , me llamo twilight sparkle.

* * *

**Este a sido un capitulo un poco mas largo que los anteriores.**

**Espero que les allá gustado y espero sus opiniones.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	10. Rariry

**La mayoría de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

A el doctor le pareció entretenida la charla con twilight , le contó muchas cosas de ponyville y los lugares que había.

-Espero que le guste ponyville, hay muchas cosas que ver y es un lindo lugar para vivir-dijo twilight-.

-Eso parece -respondió doctor, sonriendo-.

-Otro tema , derpy, ¿planeas ir a la fiesta?-dijo twilight-.

-Si -respondió derpy sonriendo y mirando al doctor-.

-Que bueno , parece que spike se quedara solo , pensaba en pedirte que lo cuides mientras estaba en la fiesta , aunque no importa-dijo twilight sonriendo-.

Spike que se había ido hace ya un buen rato volvió en ese momento.

-Twilight -dijo- fluttershy necesita de tu ayuda.

-Ya voy-dijo twilight- lo siento chicos me tengo que ir , fue un placer conocerte Time.

-El placer fue mio -respondió el doctor mientras twilight se iba-.

El doctor y derpy salieron y twilight y spike le siguieron.

-Bueno-dijo derpy- ¿que tal si vamos a visitar a otra amiga mía? es la encargada de una tienda de ropa.

-Me parece bien-dijo el doctor-.

En el camino derpy le pregunto al doctor.

-Tu nombre no es Time Turner, ¿cierto?- pregunto derpy-.

El doctor solo se limito a sonreír.

-¿doctor que?-pregunto derpy-.

-Derpy , seguirás con la duda , ya muchos me preguntaron eso-dijo el doctor aun mas sonriente-.

-Llegamos-dijo derpy-.

Cuando se acercaron a la tienda derpy golpeo la puerta y una unicornio blanca con crin y cola violetas y ojos azules y cutie mark en forma de 3 diamantes azules.

-Hola der..-dijo la pony hasta ver al doctor-QUE CLASE DE ROPA ES ESA!.

Y jalo el doctor hacia adentro de la tienda sacándole la chaqueta de cuero negro que llevaba.

Derpy entraba a la tienda mientras veía entretenida como rarity le empezaba a probar atuendos al doctor.

-Rarity el es mi nuevo amigo Time Turner , Time ella es rarity -dijo derpy-.

-Rarity vine de paso a pedirte que me hicieras un vestido para la fiesta , y presentarte a time-dijo derpy-.

-Oh! vas a ir a la fiesta?! que bien! claro que te are un vestido-dijo rarity mientras le ataba una corbata a el doctor y por la emoción lo estaba estrangulando-.

-¿Con quien iras?¿con el?-dijo rarity rápido y dejando de anudar la corbata mientras el doctor caia al suelo aturdido por la falta de aire-.

-Con Time-dijo derpy sonriendo-.

-Oh! entonces le are un vestuario a ambos-dijo rarity acomodándole el cuello de la ropa-.

Derpy sonrío.

-Perfecto-dijo rarity mirando a el doctor- aunque pudo quedar mejor.

El doctor se miro en el espejo, llevaba puesto un traje de cuatro botones de color marrón, una camisa con corbata, un gabán de color marrón claro.

El doctor quedo asombrado , le quedaba perfecto.

-¿Y?-dijo rarity esperando su opinión-.

-Genial-dijo con una sonrisa-.

-Derpy que tal si te tomo las medidas para hacer tu vestido ya que estas aquí-dijo rarity-.

-Bueno-dijo derpy-.

Cuando rarity termino de hacer las medidas derpy se acerco al doctor.

-Ya es algo tarde y no sabes donde te vas a quedar-dijo derpy-.

-mmm cierto...-dijo el doctor-.

-¿Que tal si te quedas en mi casa con carrot y yo?-dijo derpy- digo hasta que tengas un lugar donde quedarte.

-Me parece bien-dijo el doctor-.

-Vamos a casa-dijo derpy-.

-Allons' y-dijo el doctor sonriendo y caminando junto a derpy-.

* * *

**Ese fue el capitulo 10 espero que les allá gustado.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**


	11. Tormentas

**La mayoria de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

El doctor se levanto y encontró el desayuno listo, no estaba acostumbrado a tener el desayuno preparado desde... bueno desde hace mucho.

Derpy pareció notar su sorpresa ya que sonrió.

-Buenos días-dijo derpy-.

-Buenos días-respondió el doctor-.

-Hola...-dijo carrot top adormilada-.

Se sentaron a comer el desayuno y carrot top y derpy se prepararon para ir a sus trabajos.

-Puedes dar un paseo por ponyville o quedarte aquí , como quieras-dijo derpy-.

-Daré una vuelta por el lugar-dijo el doctor-.

-Nos vemos mas tarde-dijo derpy mientras se iba junto a carrot top-.

-Hasta luego-dijo el doctor preparándose para dar un paseo-.

El doctor salio a dar una vuelta , llego hasta una fuente cuando se paro.

Casi lo alcanza un rayo desde una nube , miro al cielo y vio como un montón de pegasos intentaban quitar las nubes , pero cada ves que se desasían de una aparecía otra.

A el doctor le parecía raro , pero no conocía aun mucho ese mundo y podría ser común para los demás ponys.

-Lo siento-escucho decir a un pegaso a el doctor-.

-No paso nada-respondió-.

-¡Esto no tiene caso!-grito una pegaso que había visto antes... ¿rainbow era que se llamaba?-no podemos quitar las nubes.

El doctor recordó lo que dijo derpy hacerca del clima... que los pegasos corrían las nubes y unas cosas mas.

La pegaso celeste aterrizo malhumorada frente a el doctor.

-Ah tu eres el nuevo , ¿que gran bienvenida esta no?-dijo rainbow en un tono sarcástico-.

-Me llamo rainbow dash -dijo la pegaso-.

-Yo me llamo Time Turner -dijo el doctor-.

-Bienvenido Time-dijo rainbow- siento el clima , hace semanas que esta incontrolable.

-¿Que crees que este sucediendo?-pregunto el doctor-.

-La verdad , no se , el clima esta loco , a veces nieva otras llueve o hay granizo-respondió rainbow dash-.

-Bueno tengo que seguir intentando parar esto-dijo rainbow -nos vemos luego , ah y bienvenido.

-Gracias-dijo el doctor y siguió caminando-.

Se tropezó con una pony terrestre , era de piel naranja , crin amarilla atada al final con una gomita roja , llevaba un gorro de vaquero marrón , tenia ojos verdes y pecas , su cola era del mismo color que su crin y también estaba atada con una gomita roja , tenia una cutie mark con forma de 3 manzanas.

-Genial-pensó- tiene que ver con las manzanas.

-Lo siento-dijo al fin ayudando a la pony a levantarse-.

-Es mi culpa yo esquivando un rayo me caí arriba tuyo-dijo la pony-.

-Tu eres el nuevo de quien pinkie pie tanto habla ¿no?-dijo la pony -me llamo Applejack.

-No se que tanto habla de mi, solo sabe mi nombre-dijo el doctor y vio que applejack se reía -me llamo Time Turner.

-Eres agradable Time , me tengo que ir si quieres puedes pasar por la granja apple-dijo applejack-.

-Gracias, pero no me gustan las manzanas-dijo el doctor-.

-Bueno , quizás nos veamos en otro momento , hasta luego-dijo applejack-.

-Adiós-dijo el doctor-.

-Bueno ya se esta haciendo tarde, mejor vuelvo a la casa de derpy -pensó el doctor dando media vuelta y fue camino a su casa-.

Había caminado un rato cuando algo le había impedido el paso , un montón de animales corrían impidiéndole el paso ,cuando cursaron vio una pegaso amarilla con crin y cola rosa claro y cutie mark de mariposas y de ojos celestes, detrás la seguía twilight.

-No hay caso , fluttershy, los animales se siguen escapando-dijo twilight-.

En ese momento twilight se percato de que el doctor estaba hay.

-Hola Time-dijo twilight-.

-Fluttershy , Time Turner , el amigo de derpy y es nuevo en la ciudad -dijo twilight- Time , esta es fluttershy ,una amiga.

-Hola señorita fluttershy -dijo el doctor-.

-Hola señor time...-dijo tímidamente fluttershy-.

-Que le sucede a esos animales-pregunto el doctor-.

-Los animales enloquecieron , ya no le hacen caso a fluttershy y lo único que hacen es correr-dijo twilight-.

-Espero que tengan suerte y que dejen de correr-dijo el doctor-.

-Bueno , me tengo que ir , un gusto conocerla señorita fluttershy-dijo el doctor-.

-Igual mente señor Time , hasta luego-dijo fluttershy ahora un poco menos tímida-.

El doctor siguió caminando hacia casa de derpy.

Cuando llego entro y vio a carrot top preparando la comida y a derpy poniendo la mesa.

-Hola-dijo el doctor-.

-Hola-respondió derpy- ¿estuvo bueno el paseo?.

-Mmm si-dijo el doctor- mucho mas tranquilo que la mayoría de mis paseos aunque casi me pega un rayo.

-El clima esta algo raro últimamente-dijo derpy-.

-Si ya me lo dijeron , también los animales-dijo el doctor mientras ayudaba a derpy a poner la mesa- ¿y como fue e tu trabajo como cartera?.

-Bien... casi me pegan unos rayos también pero nada grabe-dijo derpy-.

-Que bueno que no sucedió nada malo-dijo el doctor-.

Mientras cenaban derpy pregunto:

-Ya decidiste donde te quedaras a vivir?-pregunto derpy al doctor-.

-Mmm no aun aunque estoy seguro que me quedare en ponyville-dijo el doctor-.

-Mañana es mi día libre ya que entregue todas las cartas que tenia que entregar, podríamos ver lugares donde te puedas quedar y conseguir un trabajo-dijo derpy-.

-Suena bien-dijo el doctor-.

Esa noche el doctor se acostó pero se quedo un rato pensando.

-¿Le tendría que contar sus sospechas a derpy?-pensaba el doctor-no creo que no es nada grabe y no quería preocuparla, podría pensar eso luego.

Y en ese momento se durmió , cuando se despertó no recordaba la mayoría del sueño, lo único que recordaba fue una vos decir: Preparate, doctor.

* * *

**Ese a sido el capitulo 11 , espero que les guste.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	12. El sueño

**La mayoría de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

El doctor se vistió y se preparo para buscar lugares pudiese quedarse.

Se dirijo a la cocina y se encontró solamente a derpy.

-¿Y carrot top?-pregunto el doctor-.

-Se fue temprano-respondió derpy-.

El doctor la noto rara... pero no pudo saber que era lo raro en su actitud.

-¿Como estas?-pregunto el doctor-.

-Genial-dijo derpy con una sonrisa-.

A el doctor le parecía la sonrisa mas falsa que jamas hubiera visto y no le creía a derpy, pero el sabia que ella no se lo quería contar , le parecía bien , no le molestaba.

-¿Nos vamos?-pregunto el doctor-.

-Claro-dijo derpy y fue hasta la puerta acompañada del doctor-.

Salieron y caminaron un rato hasta llegar a un lugar donde se vendía una casa , era grande y con 1 living amplio 1 ,cocina grande , un comedor,un baño,y subiendo unas escales,había 2 habitaciones , cada una amplia con roperos y camas y con una puerta que daba al baño.

Tenia un patio enorme y con muchas plantas , y era un lugar pacifico.

Ese lugar era genia , y barato , pero al doctor a pesar de vivir en la TARDIS solo , ese lugar le parecía muy grande.

Decidieron seguir buscando y dejaron a esa en posibles.

El segundo lugar era terriblemente chico y el doctor se sentía incomodo de solo pensar vivir hay.

Lo descartaron de inmediato.

El tercer lugar hubiera sido perfecto pero tendría que compartirlo con otro pony que no le agradaba.

Visitaron mas casas en venta , pero no le gusto ninguna , pararon en un lugar a comer algo... en realidad derpy paro a comer algo el doctor solo paro a tomar un poco de agua.

Cuando el doctor termino de tomar derpy apenas había sacado la comida que llevaba.

-¿No tienes hambre?-le pregunto derpy-.

-No-dijo el doctor sentado junto a derpy mirando a la nada-.

-¿Donde te gustaría quedarte? digo en que tipo de casa-dijo derpy-.

-Mmm no una muy grande ni muy pequeña estaría bien , después nada, me conformo con eso-dijo el doctor-.

-Probablemente tengas que compartir una casa grande con alguien , como yo hago con carrot -dijo derpy-.

-Quizás..-el doctor sintió un poco de hambre- eh ¿queda un poco de comida?.

-Si queda algo, parece que te dio hambre -dijo derpy riéndose un poco mientras le daba un sandwich-.

El doctor lo agarra y empieza a comer y ve que derpy lo mira.

El doctor mira para otro lado y cuando voltea ve que ella lo sigue mirando.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?-dijo el doctor-.

-No nada-dijo derpy embobada mirándolo , ya lo estaba poniendo incomodo-.

-¿Seguimos?-dijo el doctor-.

-Claro-respondió derpy-.

Siguieron buscando , pero seguían con el mismo problema de o muy grande o muy pequeña.

Al terminar de ver la ultima casa en venta el doctor dijo:

-Que tal si vemos trabajos-dijo el doctor a derpy-.

-Si-dijo derpy-.

Fueron a preguntar a muchos empleos , cafetería, granjero,vendedor, y muchos mas.

El ultimo que probaron era de cartero , tampoco lo aceptaron.

-Mala suerte, mejor vámonos a mi casa-dijo derpy-.

-Si..-dijo el doctor abatido-.

Fueron hacia la casa de derpy.

De pronto el doctor se paro , y tuvo un muy mal presentimiento

Busco de donde provenía el sonido y corrió , corrió como nunca había corrido.

No tenia tiempo de ver si derpy lo seguía o no simplemente no podía dejar de tener un mal presentimiento.

-Ya estoy cerca-pensó el doctor-.

Cuando llego no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio.

Seguía hay.

La TARDIS seguía donde la había dejado, sin cambios.

Escucho que derpy se acercaba se volteo a verla y le dijo:

-No era nada después de todo,ven-dijo el doctor-.

El doctor entro y vio que derpy lo seguía.

Se acerco a los controles de la TARDIS y empero a oprimir botones y a mover manijas.

Luego todo se agito y la maquina empezó a hacer ruido.

Cuando salieron estaban entre muchos arboles.

Cuando el doctor salio camino un rato hasta llegar a una casa, era la casa de derpy.

Derpy cuando lo alcanzo se quedo sorprendida.

-Como... cuando...-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir derpy-.

El doctor solo sonrío y entro seguido de derpy.

Cuando terminaron de cenar y de charlar con derpy y carrot top, el doctor se fue a dormir.

Cuando se durmió soñó con muchas cosas.

Una cosa que soñó fue que se encontraba en un bosque en medio de la nada y escucho la misma vos que escucho en su otro sueño.

-Doctor ,elige con cuidado-dijo la vos misteriosa-.

Y en ese momento el bosque empezó a arder en llamas.

La escena cambio, estaba en un lugar destruido y prendido fuego, había casas rotas y escombros por todas partes.

La escena volvió a cambiar estaba en un camino de piedra lisa y dura,dentro de una cueva de techo alto, detrás de el estaba una salida, a los costados del camino parecía haber lava.

En el fin del camino había un trono.

Estaba confundido , no entendía que sucedía , pero sentía que si no hacia algo lo que estaba viendo pasaría.

-Elije con cuidado-volvió a repetir la vos , en un tono muy grabe-.

El doctor se despertó sobresaltado.

* * *

**Ese a sido el capitulo 12.**

**Les doy las gracias a los que leen la historia, debo admitir que tenia planeada la historia diferente aunque creo que se va acercando a lo que estoy pensando.**

**Bueno, hasta el próximo capitulo.**


	13. La fiesta

**La mayoría de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

* * *

El día de la fiesta.

El doctor se levanto y se cambio , ya se había acostumbrado al lugar y a los ponys , tenia un par de amigos y ya se sabia la historia de el lugar, hace días que había dejado de tener pesadillas, aunque estaba pensando seria mente en lo que soñó, y todo estaba tranquilo.

El doctor miro por la ventana , el sol brillaba intensamente y todo estaba tranquilo.

Bajo y se encontró con derpy , que le sonrío cuando termino de tragar la comida.

-Hola-dijo derpy con una sonrisa-.

-Hola-el doctor respondió también sonriendo-.

Derpy se paro y le entrego algo al doctor.

-Rarity termino de hacerte la ropa-dijo derpy- pruébatela cuando termines de comer.

-Bien-dijo el doctor sonriendo mientras se sentaba a comer algo-.

Empezó a comer y vio que derpy lo miraba divertida.

En el momento en que le iba a decir algo entro carrot top , llevaba un vestido amarillo con detalles dorados y brillos dorados y plateados y tenia zapatos dorados.

-¿Aun no terminan de comer?-se quejo carrot top- llegaremos tarde.

-Tranquila carrot top aun que tiempo-dijo derpy- me voy a cambiar.

Derpy subió a su cuarto y carrot top se quedo mirando al doctor, con que derpy lo mirara ya lo ponía incomodo , pero eso ya era mucho.

-¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara?-pregunto al fin cuando termino de tragar el jugo-.

-No-dijo carrot top-.

-¿Entonces?-pregunto el doctor-.

-Nada-dijo carrot top sonriente y se volvió para ir a su cuarto-.

-Esto es una broma,tengo que tener algo en la cara, ¿por que todos me miran con esa cara?-pensó el doctor-.

Cuando termino de comer agarro el traje y fue a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Cuando llego desenvolvió el paquete donde estaba el traje y lo vio.

El traje consistía en una chaqueta color café con una camisa blanca con unos botones en las mangas algo curiosos en forma de reloj de arena , lo que le dio algo de risa ,y una corbata roja.

No era un traje muy especial pero si le hubiera puesto cualquier otra cosa no lo habría usado.

Se lo probo y le quedaba perfecto.

Cuando estuvo listo salio de su cuarto y bajo las escaleras.

Cuando termino de bajar las escaleras se encontró con derpy que sonreía ampliamente, llevaba un traje blanco con partes doradas , llevaba un collar con un adorno con forma de burbujas, llevaba unos zapatos blancos con adornos dorados,llevaba un moño blanco en su crin y en el vestido había unos brillos dorados.

El doctor quedo sorprendido al verla , se veía hermosa.

-Bueno vámonos-dijo carrot top-.

-Bien-dijo derpy mientras veía como carrot top se adelantaba y salia de la casa-.

-¿Que tal estoy?-pregunto derpy-.

-Hermosa...-dijo el doctor-... para ser una pony.

Derpy lo miro con una mirada fulminante.

-Vamos-dijo derpy en tono cortante mientras el doctor se reía a carcajadas-.

Derpy salio de la casa seguida del doctor, cuando salieron se encontraron con carrot top que los estaba esperando.

-Por fin-se quejo carrot top- ¿ya nos vamos?

-Si-dijo derpy y se pusieron a caminar hasta la estación del tren-.

Llegaron y subieron al tren.

En el viaje hablaron de algunas cosas para distraerse.

-Doctor-lo llamo derpy-.

-¿Si?-dijo el doctor que estaba mirando por la ventana del tren-.

-¿Sabes bailar?-pregunto derpy-.

-Claro-respondió el doctor sonriendo-.

Derpy lo miro sonriente.

El resto del viaje fue callado, eso le permitió al doctor pensar en algunas cosas.

Llegaron y se encontraron con la pareja de carrot top, luego fueron a la fiesta.

El lugar era impresionante.

Había mucha decoración y había musica.

Derpy y el doctor caminaron un rato hasta llegar al jardín.

Aun podían escuchar la musica , y podían estar tranquilos ellos dos solos.

La noche fue divertida , bailaron, hablaron y rieron , y en un momento se quedaron mirando el uno al otro , aun sonreían.

De a poco se fueron acercando el uno al otro.

Cuando estaban a punto de besarse el doctor se alejo de derpy y dijo:

-No-dijo el doctor con voz cansada-.

-¿Que?¿que sucede?-pregunto derpy triste-.

-Lo siento derpy -dijo el doctor triste y preparándose para irse-.

Cuando el doctor se alejo unos pasos escucho a derpy preguntar:

-¿A donde vas?-dijo derpy tristemente-.

El doctor se volteo pesadamente y le dedico una sonrisa triste.

-Adiós-empezando a caminar de nuevo-.

-¿Por que te vas?¿dije o hice algo que no te gustara?-pregunto derpy triste-.

-Tu no hiciste nada-le respondió el doctor parando y volviendo a caminar-.

-Bueno... nos vemos luego acá o en casa... ¿verdad?-dijo derpy triste y apunto de empezar a llorar-.

El doctor la miro con una sonrisa triste y pena.

-Adiós-dijo finalmente y esta ves empezó a caminar sin detenerse-.

-No te puedes ir-dijo derpy ahora llorando-.

El doctor había llegado a la decisión de que estaba poniendo a todos en peligro estando hay , pocas veces tenia paz y nunca una que durara tanto y eso no decía nada bueno, y tenia que decirle a derpy que tenia que irse , se lo quería decir en otro momento pero eso había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Adiós...-dijo derpy entre sollozos-.

* * *

**Ese a sido el capitulo 13.**

**Ya se esta acercando mas el final, debo decir que no pensaba hacerla muy larga.**

**Bueno como siempre espero sus opiniones.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo :D**


	14. El final es el comienzo de algo nuevo

**La mayoria de los personajes son de MLP:FIM pertenecen a Hasbro y la TARDIS le pertenece a la BBC.**

**Me tarde mas tiempo del que esperaba para hacer el capitulo , no estaba muy segura de como seguir**

* * *

Derpy vio como el doctor se iba caminando.

-Adiós...-dijo derpy entre sollozos-.

Vio con lágrimas en sus ojos , como el doctor se iba caminando hasta perderse de vista.

Siguió llorando hasta no pudo llorar mas.

En ese momento levanto la vista y vio a carrot top acercándose despacio.

-¿Y Time?-pregunto ella-.

-Se fue... y creo que no lo volveremos a ver-respondió derpy-.

-Vallamos a casa-dijo carrot top decidida-.

-Esta bien-respondió-.

Fueron hasta la estación de trenes y subieron a uno.

El tren ya había comenzado a avanzar cuando de repente el tren se sacudió muy fuerte, algo había golpeado el tren.

Y la vista de Derpy se oscureció.

Al despertar vio que había una luz naranja y mucho humo,cuando Derpy miro vio que había mucho fuego.

Todos los demás seguían inconscientes.

Luego de un rato Derpy logro apagar el fuego y salio del tren.

Cuando salio no pudo creer lo que veía , todo estaba prendido fuego.

Derpy escucho un ruido que venia de atrás y vio como todo se oscurecía.

Antes de caer desmallada escucho a alguien decir:

-Pónganla con las demás-.

Cuando derpy despertó lo primero que vio fue una luz rojiza muy brillante.

Un tiempo después logro ver que había un liquido rojizo algo lejos.

Derpy comenzó a observar el lugar donde se encontraba, estaba en una jaula , recostada en un piso de piedra.

Derpy miro alrededor y vio a 7 ponys inconscientes en el suelo.

Eran twilight,applejack,rainbow dash,fluttershy,pinkie pie,rarity y astéri.

Derpy vio el lugar donde se encontraba y vio una cueva de techo alto, un camino de piedra rodeado de lava ,en un extremo había una puerta y al otro un trono, se dio cuenta de que estaba mas alto que el camino ,miro abajo y se encontró con que la jaula estaba suspendida arriba de lava.

Volvió a mirar el trono y noto que había un pony sentado hay, uno de crin y cola amarillos , piel azul y su cutie mark era de un reloj de arena junto a un tambor.

Vio que el pony tenia algo en el cuello pero no alcanzo a ver que era.

Vio como un pony entraba a la cueva, al concentrarse vio que era el doctor.

-Doctor!-grito el pony del trono- lo estuve esperando.

-Master -dijo el doctor en un tono seco y cortante-.

-Sabia que no podrías irte sin ayudar a tus "amigas"-dijo el pony-.

-Déjalas irse-dijo el doctor-.

-MMM déjame pensarlo... esta bien-dijo master-.

-Te digo que... espera un segundo, que dijiste?-dijo el doctor sorprendido-.

-Las dejare irse , ya te tengo aquí y solo estorbarían-dijo master-.

Unos pegasos aparecieron y abrieron la jaula y empezaron a sacar a las demás ponys, cuando iban a agarrar a derpy y sacarla, derpy salio volando de la jaula a toda velocidad.

-Derpy vete-dijo el doctor-.

-No-respondió-.

-Que te vallas!-grito el doctor-.

Dos pegasos se acercaron a derpy , la agarraron y la jalaron al suelo.

Estaban arrastrando a derpy afuera cuando vio a astéri levantarse a toda velocidad y salir volando en dirección de master.

En ese momento un aura rodeo a astéri.

-No no no, pegaso mala-dijo master-.

En ese momento astéri fue lanzada al otro lado de la cueva.

-Master!-grito el doctor-.

-¿Que? agh , bien sera como tu quieras-dijo master-.

En ese momento el aura volvió a rodear a astéri y la levanto haciéndola pararse.

-¿Como lo hiciste?-pregunto el doctor-.

-Te lo diré ya que no tienes escapatoria-dijo master- el collar.

Todas las ponys se levantaron y lucharon contra los pegasos mientras que otra pony salia volando hacia master, era rainbow dash.

La pelea se desencadeno, twilight , rainbow dash estaban luchando contra master. Applejack , pinkie pie , astéri , fluttershy, rarity y el doctor luchaban contra los guardias.

Seguían llegando guardias de a montones en un momento derpy desvío la mirada hacia master y vio como twilight y rainbow dash caían al suelo desmalladas.

Master se levantaba y usaba su collar , un rayo iba directo hacia el techo encima doctor, planeaba aplastarlo , derpy voló lo más rápido que pudo para salvar al doctor.

Llego a empujarlo y todo se oscureció.

El doctor cuando vio como derpy era enterrada bajo escombros sintió un odio inmenso hacia master.

-No..-dijo el doctor-NO!.

Vio como rarity y las demás hacían todo lo que podían para sacar a derpy de los escombros.

El doctor se volvió hacia master y lo vio.

Fue corriendo hacia master.

Cuando llego lo envistió , lo dejo tirado en el suelo cerca de la lava y le arranco el collar y lanzo el collar a la lava.

-¿Y? ¿que esperas?-dijo master-.

El doctor lo entendió de inmediato.

Hubo un temblor en toda la cueva , el techo comenzó a agrietarse , el doctor miro hacia las ponys,habian logrado sacar a derpy de los escombros.

-Vámonos!-dijo twilight que ya se había recuperado-.

Las ponys estaban saliendo pero astéri se quedaba esperando al doctor.

El doctor se fue corriendo hacia a astéri cuando miro hacia master y vio que no lo seguía.

-¿Que esperas? apresúrate!-dijo el doctor-.

-Adiós-dijo master-.

El doctor ya estaba dando media vuelta cuando un trozo de techo se cayo.

El doctor corrió hacia la salida.

Subió unas escaleras y cuando llego afuera se volvió y vio como todo se derrumbaba.

Se volvió buscando a las demás y vio que todas estaban al rededor de derpy.

Se acerco y vio que ella tenia un golpe en la cabeza.

_Unos días después_

Derpy había perdido la memoria , pero ella estaría bien.

El doctor estaba entrando a la TARDIS ya preparado para irse.

Se acerco al panel de control y vio una foto, la agarro y se sorprendió al ver que era, era una foto de el y derpy en el jardín durante la fiesta , se sorprendió porque creía que habían estado solos en ese momento.

El doctor guardo la foto en el bolsillo y se dio vuelta para salir.

Esto no acababa , no importaba si ella no lo recordase , el la aria recordarlo aunque eso tardase mil años.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo , aquí termina este fanfic y espero que les allá gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo.**

**ACLARACIONES: el doctor ya sospechaba de master desde antes , el cambio de clima se debía al amuleto y los animales asustados estaban corriendo del peligro, la voz de los sueños del doctor era la de master.**

**Puede que haga una continuación , aunque no estoy segura.**

**Espero sus opiniones y gracias a todos.**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
